Black Vow If God has forsaken me
by Kagamine-Maria
Summary: Rika Raffinato is the daughter of a famous aristocrat that lives in London. Her parents were killed when a war was happening in London. Rika was almost killed by a man using a knife but she was saved by one hell of a demon and made a contract with him.


Black Vow

If God has forsaken me

Chapter I

Rika Phantomhive is the daughter of an aristocrat who lives happily with her family. But then, in a young age of 6 a war starts to happen, her family was killed. No one came to help her at the time her family was killed. She cried and shouted but still no one helped her. She was too young to fight for her own life.

Until a black crow with red eyes, suddenly tuned into a demon, with black suit, black hair, bloody red eyes and horns, came to her, "To be forgotten is worst than death is it?" Rika cried and thought that the demon was about to help her. Suddenly, a man pulled her long hair and kicked her.

Rika thought that no one could see the demon except for herself since the others are not paying attention to kill the demon. She fell down and cried. "Oh dear… What kind of a stupid human are you? This girl is just a child!" the demon sighed to the man that hurts Rika. Suddenly, the man pulled out a bloody knife from his bag, "Dieeee!" he shouted. Rika cried for help again. The demon felt a bit guilty for seeing Rika was about to be killed. It looked like the demon wants to save her by making a contract. The demon frowned, "Stupid human, killing her is not the right way." Said the demon.

He suddenly stopped the time for a while and picked up Rika and turned her around. The demon changed Rika to a young woman for a while, so she can talk. The demon began to smile, "Will thou make a contract with thy?" asked the demon. "Shut up and do it now!" Rika said. The demon chuckled and whispers to Rika's ears, "You'll be mine forever…" and then the demon laughed. Suddenly, Rika became a child again but surprisingly; her voice seemed like a voice of an older Rika, "Kill them." The demon nodded and bowed to her, "Yes, my lord." He then walked to the front and suddenly killing every human he saw in the field. Blood of a human spill on his cheeks a bit, the demon wiped it out and licked his bloody fingers.

The demon asked permission to come inside Rika's body and after he has the permission, Rika's dark blue eyes that looked like dark purple became bloody red. Just like the demon's bloody red eyes. After coming inside Rika's body, he took his bloody knife and kills every human using Rika's hands but then Rika seemed to struggle and hurt, "My my… what is wrong my lady, Rika?" Rika struggles more and starts to scratch her chest, "Get… out! Now!" The demon went out of Rika's body as she ordered, but the thing that Rika doesn't like is; the demon went out through her mouth. Rika was a child since then, by coming out of her mouth means to kiss her too, "Urgh! That was disgusting!" Rika said to the demon.

Remembering the incident, everyone become pale and silence. The picture that always comes into your mind when remembering the incident was; a bloody Rika being cruel to men walking and killing every men she saw using her bloody knife. But that was 7 years ago. Though it's not really long ago, it seemed to be a history already. Now Rika is 12 years old, since her parents and family members are dead killed by the men, she have to take over her family's trading company. Though she goes to school to learn her lessons. Talk about the demon! The demon is still with her, forever, with her, eternally without being separated.

"Look! It's Rika! Rika Raffinato!" "Only her name is Raffinato that means Elegant, she is elegant but she is very cruel to kill every men she saw!" the girls on Rika's classroom have said such things about her and it hurts her heart but then, the demon comforts her, "My lady, you shouldn't be sad about such things. They are only gossiping stupid things about you. You shouldn't be sad anymore. I am here. Eternally. Forever to be with you." The demon has said to her. Though they will be forever eternally, the demon will have to eat his master's soul because by making the contract that they have made, Rika sell her soul to the demon. Rika's soul will be eaten one day and it is the end of Rika Raffinato, the girl who was once an innocent child. But, has became a cruel girl who killed every men she saw when she was 5 years old by making a contract with a demon.

"I am used to these kinds of things but I am still… weak…? I am nonsense, but a demon wants to contract me. Nothing is special about me so why do you want me to contract you?" Rika asked softly to the demon so that the other students won't hear her. The demon's face looked puzzled but he is very, intelligent, very wise, indeed. "Oh my! Why would you ask such a question Ōjo-sama? But, I should answer to your question, shouldn't I?" The demon paused and continues, "It is because… one; because of your feeling for revenge, you made your soul delicious to every demon. Actually, thousands, or even millions of demons want to make a contract with you. But I have come earlier since I am just one hell of a butler who is much more stronger than any of the others." The demon said.

Rika looked so serious though her eyes seemed to be very sad of it. "Want to hear more reasons, Ōjo-sama?" asked the demon. Rika sighed and nodded. "Second; it is because of your nobility, you are a daughter of the famous and elegant Elena and Arthur. Third; you're… elegant… and you have pretty… eyes, I must say. Your pretty eyes that always show your feelings deep inside made me interested. And when you were killed, those eyes sent me your feelings, sad. Wanting help from others. But no one helped you. Never. A demon never helps human even though we may feel guilty to see some humans killed by another humans. It's not that we wanted to help, just… guilty." The demon said to Rika.

"Looking at that. Ōjo-sama, you always address me by using that… 'Demon'. Everyone will know if you use that to call me, Ōjo-sama. You should call me by my name once in a while!" said the demon with his lips, curved to a smirk. "You didn't tell me your name! That's why!" Rika pouts to him. "You knew my name. I am Rika, Rika Raffinato! A daughter of the famous Elena and Arthur! And now! I have become a contractor of-!" Rika paused and continued, "…a demon." Rika said her last sentence softly again so that the other students won't hear her saying such things to a man who the students think a normal man; Rika's butler, but is actually one hell of a butler.


End file.
